He still remembers the smell of her perfume
by victoriaaa
Summary: A story about a man's journey to a happy ending.


**A/N: I haven't posted a story in a while, and this idea came to me while I was on the bus today, going back home. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>He remembers the smell of her perfume.<p>

Oh, how he wishes he could smell it again.

He opens his closet-_their_ closet. The same closet that they first bought together when they were eighteen. He looks to the left and notices the red animal sweater, neatly folded to the side. His trembling hands reach out to caress the sweater. Just one touch and the memories swallowed him whole. He holds the sweater in his hands and collapses in his bed, letting his tears flow freely, soaking the sweater. He misses her. God, he misses her. It's been 2 years. He shouldn't feel this way anymore. But he does. How can someone, who's been a part of you for so long, be gone so easily? He felt as though half of his heart was ripped off, but this time, it was never coming back again.

"I miss you." He finally croaks out.

God, the universe was cruel.

* * *

><p>"Finn!"<p>

Rachel's laughter was ringing in his ears.

"Finn! Stop tickling me this instant!"

He ignores her and they both crash onto the grass below.

Foreheads pressing together, Finn places a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

She could feel the prickly grass underneath her soft, cotton dress, but she couldn't care less anyway. Her fiancée was here, with her, in New York. It was perfect.

She reaches up and starts playing with his hair.

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm swoops him back to reality. He groans and checks the clock. 7:00 am. Great. He's been having a lot of those dreams lately. He wonders why.<p>

He sits up on his bed, and something catches his eye. Their wedding photo. It's still sitting by her side of the bed. He reaches over and runs his fingers down the clear glass of the photo frame. He still remembers that day. It was the happiest day of his life. Well, besides the day when their children were born. He remembers how they shared their first dance. His hands were wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. He remembers looking into those eyes and promising himself that he would never let anyone hurt her. God, how he wishes he could just touch her one last time.

God, the universe was cruel.

* * *

><p>He gets up and heads over to the TV shelf. His wrinkly, trembling fingers reaches out and grabs the DVD labelled "Christopher's First Birthday."<p>

He puts the DVD in and collapses onto the couch and presses play.

"_Finn! Put that camera down and help me with your son."_

"_No way, babe. I have to get this all on tape."_

_She rolls her eyes and settles Chris down on the baby chair. _

"_Mummy! I want cake!" _

"_Go ask your dad to get it."_

"_Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

_The screen goes hazy, then blank._

* * *

><p>He wishes there was some sort of time travelling machine. He could go back in time and never come back. He wants her back again. Who was he kidding? She was never coming back.<p>

* * *

><p>Christopher picks his father up and drives him to the hospital to get his blood drawn. Just to make sure everything inside was working fine. Finn has his arm out for the nurse to stick the needle into him. He looks around and he realises how much he hates hospitals. No, hate was too weak a word. Hospitals were filled with devastatingly sick people and he hated it. In fact, it was this hospital that took his wife away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Finn." She whispers, barely audible.<em>

_"I'm right here." He whispers back, sweeping her white, silky hair away from her face with his free hand. His other hand was interlinked with hers, gripping tightly._

_"I love you." She says, and then she was gone._

* * *

><p>You have no idea how broken Finn became after that night. He was not the same anymore. He'd always thought he'd be the first to go, seeing how Rachel's a vegan and he eats all the junk food. He'd never felt this empty or useless before. He lived for her and his life was now void of meaning.<p>

"Mr Hudson?"

That voice swoops him back to reality again. Damn, he's got to stop living in the past, he thinks.

"For a bright old age of 74, you're in pretty good shape. Just exercise regularly and you should be fine."

He smiles, says thank you and wobbles out of the hospital. Yeah, right. Bright old age. So much for bright. He's beacon of light, the one was supposed to guide him through the darkness, was gone. He was now living in the darkness, with no one showing him the way to go.

God, the universe was cruel.

* * *

><p>He sits at the back of his son's car and grumpily looks out the window.<p>

Christopher was not Rachel Berry's son for nothing. He could tell exactly what his father was feeling.

"Hey, pops?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what Mum used to say when we got sad?"

He looks up and meets his son's eyes though the mirror. God, he has his mother's eyes.

"Do you remember dad?" He asks again.

Finn smiles and starts singing "_Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by."_

Christopher grins. He hasn't heard his dad sing since that day his mother passed. He joins in_ "If you smile though your pain and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, You'll see the sun come shining through for you."_

Finn and Christopher don't stop grinning throughout the entire car ride.

Sometimes, the universe wasn't cruel.

* * *

><p>He drops his dad of at the cemetery, knowing that he wanted some time alone. He drives off and lets his dad slowly walk towards the grave marked "Rachel Barbra Berry. Wife of Finn Christopher Hudson. Dearly missed."<p>

"Hi. I'm back again." He whispers, tracing the engravings with his fingertips.

"Chris reminded me of something you used to tell us whenever we got sad. I thought I'd sing it for you again."

He sits down next to the tombstone and sings. He sings so loud, that everyone else around him smiled and "aww-ed"

When he's done, he kisses the tombstone and then whispers, "I think it's time." He said. "You'll see me tomorrow." Call it coincidence or whatever, when the huge clock chimed 12:00 pm, Finn leaned back on her grave and took one last breath.

Now they were together forever.

The universe wasn't that cruel after all.


End file.
